¿Amigos para que? Maldita Sea!
by Drea Cullen
Summary: VOLVIMOS! DESPUES DE TANTO YA ESTAMOS AQUIrnCAPITULO FINAL ARRIBA ... COMPARTIDO CON SARAMELISS ENTREN Y DEJEN RR
1. Default Chapter

¿Amigos para que? Maldita sea!!

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Warner BROS. Y demas entes.. esto se hace sin animo de lucro.

Prólogo.

Yo pienso que,  
No son tan inútiles las noches que te di,  
Te marchas y que,  
Yo no intento discutírtelo lo sabes y lo se,

- Entiéndelo!!! Es inútil!! Ya todo muri

- Inútil??? Inútiles las noches en vela?? Inútil el cariño que te di durante 1 año y medio... te parece todo inútil????

- Lo siento... pero es así.. no me hubiera gustado lastimarte.. pero no puedo hacer mas nada

- Esta bien, no lo discutiré, te marchas y yo no te lo impediré, lo acepto

Ante esto la chica dio la vuelta y se acerco lentamente a la puerta, dejando a un pelirrojo sorprendido y congelado

A menos quédate solo esta noche,  
Prometo no tocarte, estas segura,  
Hay veces que me voy sintiendo solo,  
Por que conozca esa sonrisa, tan definitiva  
Tu sonrisa que a mi mismo me abrió tu paraíso,

- quédate- dijo el chico

- que??-

- quédate.. solo esta noche, no te haré nada te lo prometo-

la chica sonrió y el corazón del chico se hizo pedazos, conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa, se habia dado cuenta que era definitivo, lo suyo había terminado y no habría nada que ni el ni nadie podría hacer para remediarlo.

_**  
Se dice que, con cada hombre hay una como tu,  
Pero mi sitio, luego lo ocuparás con alguno  
Igual que yo mejor lo dudo..**_

El chico la miraba ensimismado, acababa de darse cuenta de que la había perdido, pero aún no terminaba de aceptarlo, sabía que a todos les pasaría algo así alguna vez, pero nunca pensó que a el le sucediera y mucho menos con esa chica que en ese momento admiraba, la amó desde siempre y ahora estaba seguro de que ella le encontraría un reemplazo pronto, alguien parecido a él, pero nunca alguien mejor.

_**  
Por que esta vez agachas la mirada,  
Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos,  
Amigos para que maldita sea,  
Aun amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo  
Pueden parecer banales, mis instintos naturales.  
**_

La chica abrió los ojos y encontró al joven observándola, no pudo sostener esa mirada, le daba pena, agacho la cabeza..

- Podríamos... podríamos ser los mismos amigos de siempre

Ante esto el chico se acerco lentamente a ella y deposito un tierno beso en su frente, un suspiró de resignación escapo del joven.

- no, no podríamos volver a ser amigos, a un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti.. a ti te amo.

La chica aceptó esta respuesta, cerro los ojos y con tranquilidad se dejo llevar por el sueño nuevamente.

_**  
Hay una cosa que yo no te dicho aun  
Que mis problemas sabes que, se llaman tu,  
Solo por eso tu me vez hacerme el duro,  
Para sentirme un poquito mas seguro,  
**_

Esa noche fue una de las mas largas para el chico, todos sus problemas venían a su mente y todos esos problemas se resumían en un nombre, el nombre de una sola persona, de una sola chica, la chica que en ese momento dormía a su lado...

Esa mañana cuando ella despertó el no estaba, la chica suspiró, siempre se hacía el duro... no había nada que hacer con el...

_**Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado,  
Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado,  
Y en cambio tu, dices lo siento no te quiero,  
Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos.  
**_

El joven caminaba por las calles cercanas a su casa, se había ido muy temprano dejando a la chica aún dormida, en su cabeza daba vueltas la misma pregunta: ¿en que había fallado?, no lo sabía, pero de igual forma ya nada podría hacer, después de todo, en su interior, ya la chica estaba perdonada... si la había perdonada pero el recuerdo de ese : " lo siento.. no te quiero" que había salido de los labios de la chica aún dolía en su corazón.

_**  
Que vas hacer, buscar una excusa,  
Y luego márchate,  
Por que de mi no debieras preocuparte no debes provocarme,  
**_

Cuando el joven volvió a la casa encontró a la chica aun en ella, no se había ido aún ... y el esperaba que ya lo hubiera hecho.. no la quería ver nuevamente, le dolía, sí le dolía porque a pesar de todo la amaba. La amaba con todas las fuerzas con las que su corazón le permitía.

- Sigues aquí- dijo el con seriedad

- Ya me voy.. solo recojo mis cosas-

- Esta bien-

- Estarás bien cuando me valla??

- Lo estaré.. no te preocupes, ya no debes hacerlo.

_**Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones,  
1ratando de ocultar mis emociones,  
Pensando pero poco, en las palabras,  
Que a través de la sonrisa tan definitiva,  
Tu sonrisa que a mi mismo me abrió tu paraíso. **_

-Deja de ocultar lo que sientes!!

- Y que si lo hago!! No es tu problema!! Ya nada de lo que me pase es tu problema

Y ella solo atinó a sonreír.. esa sonrisa que lo derretía, que lo enloquecía, la sonrisa que lo enamoro y que también le rompió el corazón, esa sonrisa que le abrió su paraíso y que con la misma sutileza hoy lo expulsaba de él...

_**  
**_

_**Hay una cosa que yo no te dicho aun  
Que mis problemas sabes que, se llaman tu,  
Solo por eso tu me vez hacerme el duro,  
Para sentirme un poquito mas seguro,  
**_

- Bueno... es hora de irme, no se si tengas algo mas que decirme.

- No, no hay nada que decirte, creo que todo esta dicho y lo que no, entonces no vale la pena

- Por favor.. deja de hacerte el fuerte, se que no lo eres

- Asi me siento seguro.. ahora por favor vete.

- Cual es tu problema????

- Tu!! Tu eres mi problema!!!!!

_**  
Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado,  
Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado,  
Y en cambio tu, dices lo siento no te quiero,  
Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos.**_

La chica no pudo decir mas nada.. termino de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir escucho..

- Que hice mal Herms???.. por que todo acabo así??-

- Olvidalo Ron.. no fue tu culpa.. es solo que..

- Hay alguien mas???

- Si, hay alguien mas

- Quien es??

- Preferiria que no lo supieras

- Es tu decisión

- Seamos amigos

- No lo se

- Solo piénsalo, sabes donde encontrarme

Y sin mas la chica salió de la casa, dejando a un pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos y de la boca del chico solo salieron las palabras..

.- Amigos para que? Maldita sea!!!!

Notas de las autoras:

**Melissa: ¡Hola a tods! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Yo la verdad que estoy muy emocionada ya que este es mi primer R/Hr y mi primer fics compartido**

_**Andy: lo mismo digo.. y pensar que todo surgió como un songfic... yo que queria dejarlo asi no mas ¡¡**_

**Melissa: Pero, gracias a mi (ya que a mi se me ocurrio la idea de continuarlo), esto es lo que es ahora. Aunque la idea de que lo hicieramos juntas fue de Andy...**

_**Andy: Grandes ideas surgen de grandes mentes .. jejejejejejeje, bueno.. es un pequeño experimento departe de ambas.. y un poco complicado pues Melissa esta en Republica Dominicana y yo en chile.. pero se hace el esfuerzo**_

**Melissa: jejeje, asi es. Intentaremos hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero tampoco esperen la gran cosa...**

_**Andy: se hace lo que se puede.. y tengan piedad puesto que es el primer R/Hr de ambas.. no sean malitos**_

**Melissa: Si. Y que no se les olviden dejar los REVIEWS! Es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia (y para motivar a las escrtoras...)**

Andy: bueno ya no las molestamos mas.. ya saben esperamos sus reviews para ver si les gusta!! Entre mas reviews lleguen más pronto tendran el proximo capi....

P.D: la canción que esta en este capi se llama "Mi historia entre tus dedos" y es de Sergio Dalma.

P.D 2: Gracias Perla Mery por ayudarme con el Summary


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

-¡Ron, te llego una lechuza! –Camille DAlessandro, su actual novia, con el que estaba comprometido desde hacia unos meses, entro al cuarto del pelirrojo con una lechuza blanca como la nieve, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Déjame verla –pidió Ron. Camille le dio la carta y Ron la leyó.

_**Ron:**_

_**¡Hola, amigo! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien.**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y he pensado hacer una reunion, para que los viejos amigos nos podamos ver. ¿Vendras, verdad? **_

_**Me gustaría mucho que vinieras, será el sábado a las siete de la noche en mi casa ¿Todavía sabes donde queda, verdad? **_

_**Espero tu respuesta.**_

_**Espero que estés muy bien.**_

_**Tu amigo**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

Camille, que estaba leyendo también, soltó un gritito de emoción.

-¿Vamos a ir, no? –pregunto Camille, entusiasmada.

-No veo por que no-dijo Ron sonriendo. Camille era una chica alta, delgada, de unos ojos azules profundo, pero con un brillo de niña traviesa, con un cabello casi tan negro como el de su amigo Harry, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Muy hermosa...

El la estimaba mucho. Era una chica muy amable y simpática, era muy raro verla triste... Pero no la amaba. Para su total desgracia (y aunque el no quisiera reconocerlo) seguía enamorado de Hermione Granger... Si, de Hermione Granger. Esa chica que lo había dejado por otro... Por Viktor Krum. ¡Y ella ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decírselo! Se entero por los diarios y revista... Todavía se acordaba de ese articulo que había aparecido en corazón de bruja...

_**El famoso Viktor Krum ¡Tiene novia! **_

_**Así es señoras y señores. Confirmado ¡Viktor Krum tiene novia! **_

_**Al jugador búlgaro se le había visto varias veces en compañía de una joven bruja de origen ingles, que se hace llamar Hermione Granger. **_

_**A la pareja se le ha visto en los restaurantes mas destacados de Bulgaria... Pero aun no se había confirmado la relación entre estos. Pero el mismísimo Viktor Krum, en una entrevista, declaro que aquella chica era su novia y que, si todo salía bien, habría boda...**_

_**Después de eso, Ron lo había dejado de leer. Ya no debía interesarle esa chica... ¿Pero entonces porque no dejaba de pensar en ella? ¡Hacia ya varios meses que Hermione lo había dejado por otro...! Y además, el ya tenia novia y se iba a casar con ella... aunque no la quisiera. **_

-¡Ron! ¿Me estas escuchando? –pregunto Camille.

-¿Eh?

-Te preguntaba como eran tus amigos en Hogwarts –Camille era inglesa, pero por motivos de trabajo, se tuvo que mudar con su familia a Francia por lo que había estudiado en la Academia Beauxbatons.

-Mis amigos... Bueno, la verdad que yo siempre andaba con Harry y con... -de pronto Ron callo en cuenta ¡Hermione también iba a ir en esa reunión! ¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado de eso?

-¿Y con quien? –pregunto Camille

-¿Sabes? Creo que se me quitaron las ganas de ir...

-¿Qué se te quitaron las ganas? –pregunto Camille extrañada -. ¿Ya no quieres ver a tus amigos?

-Es que... Creo que ira alguien que no deseo ver.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡A todos los que va a invitar Potter son tus amigos! ¿No?

-Eh...

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Camille-. ¡Oh, vamos Ron! Yo quiero ir. Quiero conocer a todos tus amigos –dijo Camille con cara angelical.

-La verdad Camille... No creo que seria buena idea ir allá, en serio –no quería encontrarse con Hermione por ningún motivo... ¡Y menos ahora! Lo mas seguro es que iría con su estúpido _Vicky_...

-¿Pero por que? ¡Quiero una buena razón!

-Yo... -no le quería decir a Camille lo de Hermione...

-Vamos, dime. ¿Por qué de repente no quieres ir? ¿Quién es esa persona que no quieres ver?

-Preferiria no dicirtelo, Camille...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? –pregunto Camille con un deje de dolor en la voz.

-Claro que te tengo confianza... Pero... -suspiro-. Esta bien, Camille ¡Iremos!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –dijo Camille con una sonrisa.

Ron también sonrió, aunque un poco forzado. Tal vez después de todo Hermione no iría. Tal vez este demasiado ocupada con su _Vicky_ como para ir a reunirse con sus amigos...

-¡Ron! ¿Por qué estas tan distraído? –pregunto Camille

-Lo siento, Camille ¿Qué me decías? –pregunto Ron

-¡Ahí que contestarle a Potter!

-Si, si, claro. ¿Me pasas un pergamino y una pluma, por favor, Camille? –pregunto Ron

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Camille saliendo de la habitación y volviendo con un pergamino, una pluma, y un frasco de tinta.

-Muchas gracias, Camille-dijo Ron mojando la pluma.

-De nada.

_**¡Harry, amigo! **_

_**¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy muy bien. ¡Y por supuesto que voy a ir! Estoy ansioso de poder verte a ti y a todos nuestros amigos.**_

_**El sábado a las siete en punto estaré alli sin falta. Esperame**_

_**Cuídate.**_

_**Ron Weasley.**_

-Listo –dijo Ron plegando la carta y atándola a _Hedwig_, la lechuza de Harry.

-Bueno. ¿Vamos a cenar a algún lado? –pregunto Camille

-Claro.

Ooooooooooo

-¡Harry, amigo! –dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo -. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-No tan bien como a ti ¿Quién es esta bella chica que te acompaña?

-Mi nombre es Camille DAlessandro. Mucho gusto –dijo Camille dándole la mano a Harry.

-El gusto es todo mío –dijo Harry besándole la mano. Camille se sonrojo, cosa que extraño a Ron ya que ella nunca se sonrojaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Harry los invito a pasar a la gran terraza que había en su casa, donde muchos ex-alumnos de Gryffindor (y uno que otro de otra casa), estaban reunidos.

-¡Pero si es Ronald Weasley! –exclamo un chico que Ron reconoció como Seamus Finnigan.

-¡Seamus Finnigan! –Exclamo Ron-. ¿Qué de tu vida?

-Hace mas o menos un año termine la carrera de medimago. Ahora la estoy ejerciendo, y me esta yendo muy bien.

Siguieron hablando algunas horas. Se les fueron uniendo algunos otras personas, haciendo un ambiente bastante agradable. No había señas de Hermione, al parecer no iba a ir, cosa que alivio un poco a Ron.

-Ron, voy al tocador un momento ¿si? –dijo Camille. Harry le indico donde quedaba y esta se fue.

-¡Ron! ¿Dónde conociste a esa chica? –Pregunto Dean Thomas -. ¡Esta como quiere!

-¡Hey, cuidado! Esa es mi novia –dijo Ron.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Harry-. ¿Y no me habías dicho nada?

-Perdón amigo –dijo Ron riendo.

-Pero para la próxima me avisas ¿eh?

-Si todo sale bien, no habrá próxima –dijo Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Harry

-Que Ron y yo nos vamos a casar –contesto Camille, regresando del tocador, y abrazando a Ron por la espalda.

-¡Ah...! –todos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a una chica de buena figura, no tan alta, pero tampoco era baja, de pelo castaño, bastante rizado y ojos de igual color parada en la puerta. Hermione Granger...

Notas de las Autoras:

_**Andy: Y para todos los que pidieron una segunda parte!! aqui esta el capitulo 1 del fic (el pasado fue solo el prologo)... esperemos que se hallan resuelto algunas dudas... bueno... no contestamos reviews... porque nos queda dificil contestarlos jutas S.. pero bueno... **_

**Melissa: jajaja, bueno, si se nos hace dificil hacer las notas de la autora ¿Como no? xD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, a mi, en lo personal me gusto mucho, pero ustedes tienen siempre la ultima palabra **

_**Andy: si eso es verdad.. y ya saben.. si les gusto el capi nos dejan un review.. si no les gusto pues nos dejan dos review!!!**_

**Melissa: Siii!! Y si les da igual tres! (Es solo para hacernos felices)**

_**Andy: sii!!! bueno ahora nos despedimos para que nos puedan dejar sus bellos reviews!! besitos!!!**_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparezcan en algun libro de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demas entes que los hayan comprado... asi que porfa no nos demanden.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Conny-B**: gracias por tu consejo.. ya en este capi contestamos reviews.. y si tienes razon tambien a mi me enoja que coloquen a Ron con una rubia despampanante.. que bueno que te gusto el capi!!

**Taeko**: jajaja.. que bueno que te halla gustado el capi.. haremos todo lo posible por alargar los proximos.. y bueno sigue leyendo a lo mejor no estes equivocada del todo ;)

**Lil Granger**: jejej.. qu bueno que te halla gustado el cap.. y te cuento un secreto.. a mi tambien me cae bien Camille.. pero la vida da vueltas y uno no sabe que puede pasar mas adelante..ups.. creo que estoy hablando de mas...

**Solamente yo**: jeje... no te preocupes no dejaremos el fic asi.. aqui esta el segundo capi.. ojala te guste igual que los otros

**yalimie**: sii hermione esta loca por hacer eso!! pero bueno.. aqui tienes este capi para ver como actuan.. besos

**Kat**: que bueno que te guste gracias por el Rr

**rotceher**: que bueno que te halla encantado el fic.. a nosotras nos encanta que te encante.. y aqui tienes este capi ojala no te estemos interrumpiendo en tu semana de pruebas no nos gustaria que te fuera mal por nuestra culpa.. y si no somos del mismo pais.. y aunque yo (andy) no soy Chilena de nacimiento igual quiero mucho a este pais...

**Azkaban**: Si!! se lo merece!! como fue capaz de dejarlo asi!!! pero bueno que sufra un ratico.. ya veremos que pasa luego.. que bueno que te guste

Los murmullos expectantes no se hicieron esperar ante la aparición de la chica, su cara pálida daba a entender que no daba crédito a sus oídos. Intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible, colocó su mejor sonrisa y saludó a todos como si nada estuviera pasando. Ante esta reacción los demás siguieron la conversación normalmente.

-¿Así que se mi mejor amigo se casa?- dijo Harry reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

-Así como lo oyes Harry, me casó- respondió el pelirrojo, un poco nervioso por la presencia de Hermione

-Pues felicidades a la parejita- en ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hecho el comentario

-Muchas gracias, Hermione- dijo Ron

-Y no me vas a presentar a tu prometida- dijo mirando a Camille que aún abrazaba a Ron por la espalda

-Claro, Camille, esta es Hermione Granger una vieja amiga, Hermione, esta es Camille D'Alessandro, mi prometida

-Mucho gusto Camille.

-Un placer Hermione- dijo la chica en un tono que se podría considerar despectivo

Mientras tanto ya el ambiente se había normalizado, la fiesta transcurrió normalmente, aunque Ron no había despegado los ojos de Hermione desde que esta llegó y Camille que se había percatado de ese detalle sintió una punzada de celos. En un momento dado Ron vio como Hermione se levantaba del lugar en donde había estado conversando y se dirigía sin decir nada hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

Ron decidió seguirla, así que pidiendo disculpas se levanto y emprendió el paso hacia el lugar por donde había salido Hermione, la encontró en una de las bancas del jardín, parecía que luchaba con lágrimas que querían salir de sus castaños ojos.

-¿Que te pasa?- dijo el chico

-¿Ah? Ah eres tu- dijo la chica dando un respingo-. Me asustaste

-¿Por que no estas en la fiesta?

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco solamente

-Herms, te conozco demasiado bien, se que algo te pasa

-No me pasa nada Ron, no te preocupes.

-¿Algún problema con Viktor?- dijo el chico tratando de disimular los celos.

-Viktor y yo terminamos hace más de un mes Ron, salió en todas las revistas.

-No leo esa basura.

-Ah... ya veo.

-Y si no es por Viktor, entonces ¿Por quien estas así?

-Ja, que gracioso que seas tu el que lo pregunte.

-No le veo lo gracioso- dijo el chico extrañado

-Pues porque justamente eres tu la razón de que yo este así, o mas bien, tu compromiso es la razón por la que yo estoy así.

-Sigo sin entender

-No te hagas el tonto Ronald, se muy bien que ya entendiste.

-Sabes muy bien que no estaría haciendo esto si lo hubiera entendido.

-Aun te amo Ron- dijo la chica en un susurro.

-...- el chico se quedo mudo.

-Sí, aun te amo y ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado.

-Es muy tarde Hermione, yo estoy con otra chica ahora.

-¿La amas, Ron? ¿En verdad la amas?- preguntó la chica muy cerca de los labios del pelirrojo.

-Ss... Sí- dijo el chico apartándola.

-Si es así, entonces no hay nada más que tú y yo tengamos que decirnos.

Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la casa con Ron a sus espaldas.

Al entrar se separaron y Ron se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su novia

-¿Que hacías allá afuera?- pregunto Camille algo molesta.

-Solo conversaba con Herms cariño, no tienes por que ponerte así.

-¿Y de que hablaban si se puede saber?

Ron estaba a punto de inventar alguna mentira para responderle cuando sintió que alguien se le colgaba del cuello.

-¡¡Hermanito!!

-¡¡Ginny!! ¿Que son estas horas de llegar, jovencita?

-Ay Ron, no comiences a molestar a tu hermana- dijo Camille.

-¡Eso hermanito! Escucha a tu prometida.

-¿Donde estabas Ginny?- dijo Ron serio.

-Por ahí.

-Eso no es una respuesta. ¡Me dices ahora mismo con quien estabas! –exigió Ron

-¡Ya, Ron! ¡¡Me tienes cansada!! ¿¿Quieres saber con quien estaba?? Te diré con quien estaba, estaba con Draco, si con Draco Malfoy. ¡¡MI novio!!

-¿¿¿TU NOVIO???- rugió Ron-. Sobre mi cadáver...

-Ya no soy una niña ¿sabes? Tengo 24 años y si quiero salir con Draco Malfoy lo hago y punto-espeto Ginny.

-Creo que no es lugar para esas discusiones- interrumpió Camille lo que hizo que Ginny se lo agradeciera infinitamente.

-Tienes razón. Ronnie, ¿Que linda esta Herms cierto? Creí que te seria mas difícil volver a verla después de la forma en que termino su relación- dijo la chica- Ehh –Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa-. Creo que hable de más.

-¿Es tu ex novia Ron? ¿Y no me lo habías dicho? ¡Pensé que me tenías más confianza! –dijo Camille enojada

-No es eso Camille, es solo que no lo creí necesario- dijo Ron mandando una severa mirada a Ginny quien disimuladamente estaba dejando la escena.

-No quiero saber más nada- y dicho esto se retiro hacia un rincón alejado de la habitación

Harry, al notar lo apartada que estaba la novia de su amigo decidió acercarse para ver que era lo que sucedía...

-¿Que te pasa Camille? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No nada Harry, no te preocupes, es solo que... Es Ron, creo que sigue enamorado de esa chica- dijo señalando a Hermione.

-¿De Herms?- dijo Harry-. No lo creo, si lo estuviera no se hubiera comprometido contigo, conozco a Ron como a mi mismo y se que no lo haría.

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro.

-Gracias, Harry- dijo la joven abrazándolo.

-Eh... pues... De nada- dijo Harry nervioso por el gesto.

Después de reintegrarse a la fiesta Camille y Harry estuvieron un poco extraños el uno con el otro, aunque afortunadamente para ellos, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Camille se mostró muy fría con Hermione durante toda la fiesta, hasta que esta se acerco junto con Ginny a hablar con Camille.

-¿Por que tan sola cuñadita?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ehh... Pues no por nada en especial, no te preocupes- respondió la aludida.

-Creo que ya conoces a mi amiga, pero te la vuelvo a presentar, Hermione Granger, una de mis mejores amigas de Hogwarts.

-Eh, si ya Ron nos había presentado- Dijo Hermione.

-¿También fuiste a Hogwarts, Hermione?- pregunto Camille luego de un rato para romper el silencio que se había apoderado de las chicas.

-Sí, Junto con Harry y... Ron- respondió la castaña-. ¿A que escuela fuiste tu? ¿No eres inglesa?

-Sí, si soy inglesa, pero por asuntos del trabajo de mi padre me traslade a Francia, estudié en Beauxbatons.

-Ohh, interesante.

La conversación siguió su rumbo, las tres chicas pasaron casi todo de lo que restaba de la noche conversando, Camille se había dado cuenta de que Hermione era una agradable persona, mientras que esta por más que trataba de encontrarle algo que la hiciera odiar a la prometida de Ron no lograba hacerlo, para cuando la fiesta terminó las chicas se habían convertido en buenas amigas y prometieron mantener el contacto.

-Camille, debemos irnos.

-Esta bien, Ron.

Ambos se despidieron de la gente que aún quedaba en casa de Harry, al momento de despedirse del anfitrión, los colores volvieron a subir a la cara de la joven, esta no se lo explicaba, nunca se sonrojaba, ni siquiera con Ron, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Los días pasaban y Hermione y Camille se hacían más y más amigas, junto con Ginny las tres se hicieron poco menos que inseparables, acostumbraban a salir juntas los sábados y Hermione se estaba alistando para hacerlo cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Aló?

_-¿Aló, Mione? Soy yo, Ginny_

-Dime Ginny, ¿Que ocurre?

_-No nada, es solo para avisarte que no podré juntarme con ustedes hoy, se me presentaron unos... ehh... asuntos._

Si... asuntos, claro, bueno Ginny no te preocupes. Saludos a Malfoy de mi parte-

_-Eh... jeje, me descubriste, bueno se los daré. Nos vemos. _

-Nos vemos.

Hermione terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió al lugar en donde se habían citado con Camille. La encontró en la misma mesa donde se sentaban todos los sábados.

-Hola Herms, ¿y Ginny?

-No pudo venir Camille, se le presentaron unos _asuntos. _

-Malfoy, jeje... Bueno entonces seremos solo tú y yo hoy.

-Si... Y ¿Que haremos?

-Espera Mione, antes de que planifiquemos algo, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro Cami, dime.

Es... Que... Me gustaría que tu fueras mi madrina para la boda.

Esta pregunta tuvo en Hermione el mismo efecto que si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría... ¿Ser la dama de honor en la boda del hombre al que amaba? Su mente quedó en blanco.

** Notas de las autoras**

Melissa: ¬¬ ¡¡No se porque ratos tengo que comenzar YO esto!! Pero, ya que una señorita por aqui presente me insistio mucho, tendre que hacerlo. Grr... Por el principio ' ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien y tambien espero que les haya gustado el cap, a lo personal a mi me gusto mucho, pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes.........

_**Andy: Ya! no te quejes tanto!! ya viste que no fue tan dificil.. bueno... a mi tambien me ha gustado muchisimo este capi.. pero como dice Melissa la decision final es de ustedes.. nosotras nos esforzamos muchisimo para escribirles la historia asi que espero de todo corazon que les este gustando como a nosotras**_

**Melissa: Y que no se les olvide dejar los valiosos reviews, que se muy bien que ahi muchas personas que no lo hacen... Lo que me pone muy triste ;; ¿Es que no se dan cuenta lo importantes que son los reviews? ¡Eso nos motiva a escribir! Y asi la actualizacion sera mas rapida, ¡Vamos! No se lo piensen mas y denle al botoncito que dice "Go" Se lo agradeceremos con toda el alma...**

_**Andy: SI!! asi que ya saben .. si les gusta un review.. si no les gusta.. dos reviews.. si les da lo mismo 3 reviews!! asi nos animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**asi que ahora a dejar reviews!!**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3....**

**Respuestas a reviews: **

**Lil Granger: **jejejejeje bueno.. asi estan las cosas camille fue un poco imprudente al pedirle eso a herms.. pero bueno.. que bien que te este gustando el fic.. espero que tambien te guste este capi.. bss

**lyzbeth**que bueno que te guste el fic.. y si la canción es muy bella.. y aquí tienes este capi.. ojala tb te guste

**solamente yo: **jejeje que bueno que te guste.. y pues claro que iba a aparecer Draco/Ginny no en vano es nuestra pareja favorita ;).

Camille Potter: que bueno que te guste y pues aquí esta el capi para que te entretengas un rato 

**Lunita-L : **que bueno que te haya gustado el fic.. y si tienes mucha razon.. por lo menos yo lo he dicho varias veces...

**Conny-B: ** sii.. pobrecita herms.. pero bueno.. no todo puede ser color de rosa.. ojala te siga gustando el fic

**Leweline-hechicera: **bueno.. para que no estes tan intrigada aquí esta la continuación bss

**Taeko: **jejejeje.. bueno no se si sera capaz de decir yo objeto en la boda.. ya lo veremos mas adelante.. que bueno que te guste el fic amiga.. y aquí esta el capi.. bss

**Nikole: **que genial que te guste el fic.. a mi me encanta que te encante jeje.. bueno espero que tambien te guste este capi bss Andy

Sara-keyko: jejejje bueno.. tus deseos son ordenes asi que aquí esta el capi Rotceher: bueno.. ya veremos mas adelante que se hace.. por ahora aquí esta el capi 3.. por cierto gracias por recomendar nuestro fic.. Viva Chile!! jeeje Capitulo 3 

-Yo... Yo no se que contestarte, Camille –dijo Hermione. No se imaginaba a ella como madrina de una boda ¡Y mucho menos si esta boda era de la persona que amaba...

-¡Por favor, Hermione! –dijo Camille suplicante-. Últimamente he aprendido a tratarte... Y eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione ¡Por favor!

Hermione no sabia que contestar. Si, apreciaba mucho a Camille, como amiga y como persona. Pero...

-Es que... ¿No crees que deberías consultarlo con Ron? –pregunto Hermione, esperanzada.

-No. Ron y yo acordamos que el elegiría el padrino, no importa lo que yo opine, y que yo elegiría a la madrina sin importar lo que el opine.

-Pero... Es que yo...

-¿Tu...?

-Dejame pensarlo ¿Si?

Camille suspiro.

-Esta bien –dijo Camille -. Piénsalo calmado y detenidamente ¿Si?

-Claro –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Bien. ¿Vamos a beber algo? Abrieron un nuevo local de el Callejón Diagon... ¡Me han dicho que es fabuloso!

Hermione rió.

-Vamos, pues.

Ooooooooo

Ese encuentro con Hermione lo tenia dando vueltas... ¿Cómo que seguía enamorada de el? Eso era ilógico... O sea, si seguía enamorada de el ¿Por qué lo dejó por Viktor? No lo sabia...

-Pero lo voy a averiguar –se dijo a si mismo.

Cogió una pluma y un pergamino, dispuesto a escribirle a Hermione para que se encontraran, pero luego recordó que Camille, Ginny y Hermione se iban a encontrara esa tarde...

-Demonios...

Tendría que esperarse hasta mañana para poder hablar con ella. No creía poder soportar la duda tanto tiempo.

-Tengo que verla ya... -murmuro Ron para si.

Ron salio de sus casa y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon. Camille había dicho que ahí habían inaugurado un lugar al que ella quería ir. Tal vez ellas hubiesen ido ahí.

Fue caminando por el callejón, hasta dar con el local. Vio a Hermione y a Camille sentada en una mesa cerca de la entrada. ¿Dónde estaría Ginny? No se preocupo mucho por eso cuando vio que Hermione salía del local ¿A dónde iba?

Sintió que lo tocaban en el hombro, y se espanto. Al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era Hermione.

-¡Hermione!

-Ron ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Hermione mirándolo extrañada.

-¿Le dijiste a Camille que estoy aquí? –pregunto Ron.

Hermione lo miro.

-No. Pero se lo diré si no me dices que haces aquí –amenazo Hermione.

-Hermione... Quiero hablar contigo –dijo Ron seriamente.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –Pregunto Hermione-. ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-No te lo puedo decir aquí.

-Bueno. Ahora estoy con Camille –dijo Hermione-. Así que vas a tener que esperar...

-No, Hermione. Tiene que ser ahora –dijo Ron, suplicante.

-Pero es que ahora estoy con Camille....

-¡Deshazte de ella! Hermione, por favor, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Ron seriamente.

Hermione lo miro dudosa.

-¿Es muy importante, Ron? –pregunto Hermione-. Entonces me lo podrás decir aquí...

-Hermione, quiero hablar de... _Nosotros_.

-¿De nosotros? –pregunto Hermione-. No, Ron. Ya no existe tal nosotros.

-Hermione... Me dijiste que aun me amas...

-Ron, por favor...

-Y si me amas –la interrumpió el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué te fuiste con Krum?

-Ron, es que... Yo estaba confundida-dijo Hermione bajando la mirada-. Yo... Yo pense que en verdad amaba a Viktor...

-¿Pero no es así?

-No. Ya te lo dije, pero ahora tu...

Ron no la dejo terminar. Unio sus labios con los de ellas en un tierno beso.

Hermione duro unos segundos en reparar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ron, no! –exclamo Hermione, apartándolo-. Tu estas con Camille ahora... Y según tú la amas, no puedes hacerle esto. Además ella es mi mejor amiga... No, Ron, mejor vete –Hermione se alejo de donde estaba Ron y se dirigió al restaurante, pero descubrió que Camille no estaba allí... ¿Dónde estaría?

Oooo (Esto pasa al mismo tiempo que paso lo de Ron y Hermione, pero del punto de vista de Camille) :s

-Camille... Discúlpame un momento, por favor –dijo Hermione-. Ehh... Voy... voy al tocador.

-Esta bien-respondió Camille. Vio que Hermione se dirigía hacia el tocador, que quedaba cerca de la salida.

. La verdad que había sido una buena idea ir allí. Le había encantado el lugar y además vendían unos cafés deliciosos.

Siguió bebiendo su café. Hermione se estaba tardando en llegar. Miro hacia la ventana y vio algo que la sorprendió. Eran Ron y Hermione que estaban hablando afuera ¿Qué diantre hacia Ron ahí? Siguió observándolos. Vio como Ron besaba a Hermione en los labios...

Sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle eso?

Con lagrimas en los ojos se paro sin siquiera pagar la cuenta y salio rápidamente del local.

Salio del Callejón Diagon, y comenzó a caminar por el mundo Muggle hasta llegar a un parque donde no había nadie. Se adentro en el parque y se sentó en una banca.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y ella no hacia nada por detenerlas. Ron... ¿Cómo pudo engañarla? ¿Cómo pudo mentirle? Y Hermione... "dizque amiga suya" ¡Ja! ¡Las amigas no se hacen eso!

-Las amigas no se hacen eso... -murmuro Camille mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-¿Camille? –pregunto una voz conocida a su espalda-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... Nada, Harry –contesto Camille con voz ronca.

-¿Estas llorando? –pregunto Harry preocupado, sentándose al lado de ella.

-No...

-Si, esta llorando ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No... No me pasa nada, Harry. No te preocupes. De verdad.

-Yo se que algo te pasa, Camille. Cuentame –insistio Harry-. Tal vez si me cuentas te sientas mejor.

Camille dudo.

-Bueno... Es Ron...

-¡¿Qué te hizo?!

-Yo... Yo lo vi... Lo vi besándose con Hermione...

-¿Besándose con Hermione? ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Harry extrañado. Dudaba que su amigo pudiera hacer eso.

-Si, estoy segura. ¡Era el! –dijo Camille y mas lagrimas-. Los vi afuera del local donde estaba con Hermione. Hermione me dijo que iba al tocador... ¡Y se fue a ver con el que se encontraba afuera de la tienda!

Camille escondió el rostro en sus manos.

-Me siento tan mal...

Harry la miro. La veía tan vulnerable...

En un acto de impulso Harry la abrazo.

-Tranquila, Camille... Tal vez... Tal vez viste mal... -dijo Harry en un intento de consolarla.

Camille levanto el rostro.

-Estoy segura de lo que vi, Harry... Eran ellos.

Calmate Camille, estas muy alterada por lo que sucedió, vamos a mi casa, estamos justo enfrente, asi te tomas algo y te relajas

- Esta bien Harry.. Muchas Gracias

**Andy....**

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron el parque, que era la distancia que los separaba de la casa de Harry.. y en menos de 5 minutos ya ambos estaban sentados en la sala, Camille tomaba un té que le habia pasado Harry para que se relajara un poco.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Preguntó el moreno sentándose cerca de la chica

Sí Harry, muchas gracias

No hay de que, aunque, se me hace muy raro lo que me cuentas.. no lo creo de Ron y Hermione

Pero es cierto Harry, yo tampoco lo hubiera creido.. pero lo vi con mis propios ojos

Es que simplemente no puedo creer que Ron le halla hecho eso a una chica tan linda.. tan inteligente.. tan agradable- a medida que Harry iba hablando se acercaba cada vez mas a la chica-

En serio crees eso?- pregunto Camille a escasos centímetros de la boca de Harry-

Clar.. –

Harry no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la distancia que lo separaba de la chica había sido salvada

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS 

_**Andy:** Bueno.. aquí esta el capi.. disculpen que me nos hallamos demorado tanto (pero nada como yo con mi otro fic asi que no se quejen) ojala les guste este capi y nos dejen reviews_

**Melissa**: bueno a mi en lo personal me ha gustado mucho este capi.. pero me gusta mas el siguiente ;)

_**Andy:** ya melissa que mala no piques a las lectoras... bueno.. ya saben ojala les guste mucho este capi_

**Melissa**: tu ni te quejes andy.. esa es la idea ¬¬

_**Andy**: bueno bueno ya no molestamos mas y las dejamos para que nos dejen sus bellos y hermosos reviews.. byes!!_


	5. Capitulo 4

Respuestas a Reviews...

**Conny-B: **jejeje bueno pues este capi esta un poco mas largo y mas expresivo asi que ojalá te guste.

**Lil-Granger: ** tus deseos ( o tus exigencias) son ordenes.. aquí tienes el cap.

**Sandokan**: pues no sabemos cuantos capis tendra.. pero no te preocupes que lo llevaremos hasta el final.

**Rotceher: **jeje.. pues feliz dia de la amistad tambien para ti.. espero que guste este capi tanto o mas que los anteriores

**Annie Ryddle: **jejejeje pues saludos hasta desde Chile y Republica Dominicana y pues aquí esta el capi pa que no estes tan picada

**Melian**: pues no se si aparezca mas D/G por aquí.. pero esperemos que si ;) que bueno que te halla gustado el capi y ojala te guste este tambien

**Sarah-Keyko**: pues bueno aquí esta el capi pa que no esten muy picadas.. ojala les pareja mejor

**Andy-Lady-Dark: **pues bueno sin animos de ofender tampoco pues a nosotras si nos gusta esa pareja pero como tu bien dices cada quien con sus gustos y nosotras respetamos los de nuestras lectoras.. y pues ojala sigas leyendo este fic que a final de cuentas es un R/Hr

**Mione Grint: **pues mas vale tarde que nunca mil gracias por tu rr y ojala te siga gustando bss

**Taeko: **jejeje pues ya aquí esta el cap que dice melissa que es muy bueno.. ojala te siga gustando y aquí nos dices si hay o no boda ;)

**Azkaban: **pues que bueno que ya conseguiste entrar a la pagina y pues nos alegra que te guste el fic y que se te haga adictivo.. pues es un vicio sano XD.. ojala te guste este cap tambien

Pues ahora si las dejamos con el capi!! besos

Capitulo 4 

En serio crees eso?- pregunto Camille a escasos centímetros de la boca de Harry-

Clar.. –

Harry no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la distancia que lo separaba de la chica había sido salvada y ahora ambos se fundían en un beso que a cada momento se hacía más y más apasionado, llevados por la pasión del momento se recostaron en el sofá en donde se encontraban, con Harry encima de Camille, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, la mano de Harry ansiosa por conocer el cuerpo de la chica con la que se encontraba se movía traviesa recorriéndola de arriba abajo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento la ropa que llevaban puesta había terminado en el piso.. pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron en lo suyo.. sin hacerle caso a esa vocecita interna que quería hacerlos reaccionar ante la locura que estaban a punto de cometer.

_**...... Mientras tanto en el restaurante........**_

Una chica castaña salía del restaurante agitada..

Ron- dijo al llegar al frente del pelirrojo- Ron, ¡Camille, no esta!

¿Como que no esta?

¡Pues así! ¡No esta! ¡Se fue!

Pero ¿por que se fue? ¿Estas segura? ¿No estará en el tocador o algo así??

Nooo, no esta, pregunte al mesero que nos atendió y me dijo que había salido hace rato muy agitada.. ay Dios!! Esto no puede estar sucediendo!!

Que no puede estar sucediendo?- preguntó el pelirrojo asustado.. ya se imaginaba la respuesta

Ay! Ella nos vio Ron!!!- dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir- esto no me lo voy a perdonar nunca-

Cálmate Mione- dijo el chico abrazándola- cálmate..

Como pides que me calme!!!- dijo la joven aferrándose al pelirrojo- si tu prometida acaba de vernos besándose y después de decirme que me consideraba su mejor amiga!!!

Lo mejor será que te calmes... vamos a tu casa y de ahí le marcas a Camille para ver que sucedió-

Bueno- respondió la castaña aun sollozando.

Una vez en la casa de Hermione... esta marcaba desesperadamente a la casa de Camille y estaba cada vez mas preocupada puesto que nadie le contestaba (Andy dice: yo que tu no me preocupo de a mucho.. la niña esta muy bien ¬¬)..

Nadie contesta Ron-

Ya Mione, cálmate.. inténtalo en un rato

Tienes razón- dijo la chica

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Hermione, ninguno de los dos había caído en cuenta de que la situación era algo comprometedora.. Ron fue el primero en hacerlo, y lentamente se acercó a Hermione, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia a él.

Ron.. no-

- Shhhh- la silecion el chico, colocando

Comenzó a besarla delicadamente, pero al notar, muy extrañado, que esta le respondía el beso tomaba más y más fuerza, sucumbidos por las emociones reencontradas que traía ese reencuentro ambos cayeron en la cama donde las caricias no se hicieron esperar, las manos de ambos ansiosas por recorrer territorio que creían olvidado se movían inquietas por el cuerpo del otro deshaciéndose de cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que pudiera arruinar ese momento, olvidándose del compromiso de Ron, de la amistad de Hermione de con Camille, solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, solo ellos dos y el amor que a pesar de todo no había muerto.

Camille abrió los ojos a los primeros rayos del sol. Tardo unos segundos descifrar en donde estaba, cuando recordó.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!! –grito Camille-. ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Harry, ante tales gritos, se levanto espantado, con la varita en alto, sacándola de Dios sabe donde.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –exclamo Harry espantado-. ¡Camille...! Oh, Dios...

-¡Me acosté con el mejor amigo de mi novio!

-¡Me acosté con la novia de mi mejor amigo!

-No, no, no. No puedo creerlo-dijo Camille mientras se paraba con la sabana envuelta (N/ Melissa: ¿Con que se tapa Harry? Yo no se, imagínenselo ustedes)-. Hagamos... Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó...

-Si. Creo que eso seria lo mas sensato –dijo Harry parándose y entrando al baño.

Casi al mismo instante en que Camille salio de vestirse (y encontrar toda su ropa, regada por la casa) Harry salía del baño ya vestido.

-Bueno, Harry yo... yo me voy ya. Este... Nos vemos.

-Si... -Harry fue a abrirle la puerta, y al Camille salir se rozaron sus manos. Camille volteo la cabeza mirando a Harry, quedando a apenas unos centímetros.

-¡Esteee! –dijo Harry separándose-. Que te vaya bien, Camille. ¡Nos vemos!

Camille miro a Harry con una expresión que el no pudo descifrar.

-Nos vemos-dicho esto, se fue.

-¡Ron, despierta! –exclamo Hermione zarandeándolo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ron aun medio dormido.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? –Pregunto Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Levántate! –Hermione agarro su varita y de ella salio un chorro de agua mojándole la cara a Ron.

-¡Ah! ¡No tenias por que hacer eso! –exclamo Ron.

-¿Había otra manera de despertarte? –dijo Hermione-. ¡Dios, Ron! ¡Le has sido infiel a Camille!

-Y lo haria otra vez-dijo Ron firmemente.

Hermione lo miro inquisidoramente.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Hermione-. ¿No dizque la amabas?

-Si la amara, no me hubiese acostado contigo, Hermione –dijo Ron jalando a Hermione hacia si y besándola en los labios.

-Ron... ¿Terminaras con ella? –pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Ron parecía inseguro. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo dejaría otra vez si volvía con ella?

Hermione pareció comprender la inquietud de Ron, y sonrió dulcemente.

-Ron, yo... Te amo –dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos-. No se como fui tan tonta como para dejarte por Viktor. Estaba ciega. Perdóname, por favor.

Con esta declaración a Ron se le despejaron todas sus dudas.

-Por supuesto que dejare a Camille, amor –dijo Ron besándola.

Los días pasaban. Ron aun no terminaba con Camille, no sabia como decírselo. Ella parecía tan entusiasmada, y el le tenia mucho aprecio, no quería desilusionarla y se sentía desesperado, lo que le llevo a pedirle un consejo a su amigo Harry (lo que le llevo también a contarle todo de lo de Hermione), el que le había dicho que debería de terminar con Camille cuanto antes, si no la quería.

Hermione, por otro lado, había rechazado rotundamente la invitación de Camille de ser dama de honor. Camille no había tocado el tema del restaurante, y Hermione tampoco se lo recordaba. No se juntaba tanto con ella como antes, se sentía muy culpable.

Además estaba harta de Ron, con eso de que no sabia como terminar con Camille, incluso llego a amenazarlo con irse y no volver mas, ya que no le gustaba estar en plan de "amante" .

Camille estaba pensando seriamente en terminar con Ron. Estaba comenzando a sentir ciertas cosas por Harry, lo que le llevaba a dudar si en verdad se quería casar con el pelirrojo.

En cuanto a Camille y a Harry, se seguían viendo con frecuencia, aunque no para 'eso', aunque después de algún tiempo... No pudieron resistirse.

Siguieron en ese plan por varios días, Ron viéndose con Hermione y Camille con Harry. Todos sintiéndose mal por estar traicionando a sus amigos (y en el caso de Ron y Camille, novio/a).

Un día de tantos, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la casa del primero, comiendo, para variar.

-Me duele la cabeza... -se quejo Ron.

-¡Ron! Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que tienes que ir a San Mungo para que te revisen ¿Por qué nunca me hace caso? –exclamo Hermione exasperada.

-No me gusta ir al medico –declaro Ron tercamente.

-¡No es por gusto, Ronald Weasley! –exclamo Hermione-. ¡Tienes que ir! ¿Y si te pasa algo grave?

-No me pasa nada...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que lo se...

-¡Ya basta! ¡Vamos a ir a San Mungo ahora mismo, quieras o no! –exclamo Hermione parandose.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte –dijo Ron.

-Te sacare una cita.

-Hermione, te dije que no...

-¡Nos vemos! –dijo Hermione desapareciendo y dejando a Ron estático.

-¡Ni siquiera se despidió! –exclamo Ron indignado.

Hermione apareció de nuevo y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para volver a desaparecer.

-Eso esta mejor –dijo Ron, no bien había terminado de decir eso y apareció Hermione otra-. ¿Te vas o no?

-Termina con Camille, Ron. Te doy una semana –dicho esto desapareció de nuevo.

-Ay va...

-¿Por qué nunca la encuentro? –se pregunto Camille mientras rebuscaba la llave de su apartamento en su cartera-. ¡Ah! Aquí esta –dijo metiendo la llave al cerrojo y abriendo la puerta.

Dejo su cartera y su abrigo a un lado, cuando de repente sintió un pequeño mareo. No le hizo caso, y siguió caminando hasta la cocina.

Busco en la cocina un vaso de jugo y se fue hacia su cuarto ignorando los breves mareos que se iban y venían.

Al entrar al cuarto se tuvo que apoyar de la puerta, ya que el mareo se hizo más fuerte... Y más fuerte. A penas le dio tiempo a llegar a la cama y se desmayo.

-Ron, mañana tienes una cita con el medico –dijo Hermione apareciendo de nuevo.

-Pe...

-A las diez de la mañana –continuo Hermione.

-¡No iré! –exclamo Ron.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo Hermione-. ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con Camille?

Ron desvió la mirada.

-¡Responde! –exigió Hermione.

-Yo... Te prometo que terminare con ella mañana mismo –dijo Ron, suspirando.

-Espero que cumplas, Ron –dijo Hermione-. No me gusta hacer el papel de amante...

-No te preocupes, ya no será así. Te lo prometo –Ron se acerco a Hermione y la beso apasionadamente mientras la chica enredaba las manos en el cuello del pelirrojo...

Camille se levanto algo confusa. Se había desmayado. ¿Acaso estaría enferma?

-Pero no me siento mal –dijo Camille para si.

Se recostó en el espaldar de la cama y agarro el vaso con jugo. Fijo su vista en el calendario mágico que estaba en su mesita de noche y vio que estaban a 20...

-¿A 20? –se extraño la chica. Le debía de haber llegado el periodo hace dos semanas más o menos -. ¿No estaré...? –Camille se puso pálida-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No, no, no. ¡No seas paranoica, Camille! ¿Cómo vas a estar embarazada? ¡Es absurdo! Harry ha usado hechizos de protección... ¿Pero y si...? ¡Va! Camille, no estas embarazada. ¡Claro que no! –Camille bebió un poco del vaso de jugo-. ¡Uy! Ahora no podré con la duda. Mejor voy a asegurarme... ¡Haré una cita con el doctor! –dijo Camille decidida, y fue en busca de su abrigo y su cartera.

Al día siguiente Ron se encontraba frente al apartamento de Camille. Toco el timbre algo nervioso y unos segundos después apareció Camille.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo Camille besándolo en la mejilla-. Pasa...

-Ehh... Camille, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo –dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

-Me asustas, Ron ¿Qué quieres decirme? –pregunto Camille invitándolo a sentarse en la sala. Ella tomo asiento a su lado.

-Camille, yo te aprecio muchísimo –comenzó Ron. Camille se acomodo, ya sabia para donde iba esa conversación-. Eres una persona única y yo te quiero mucho...

-Pero no me amas –termino Camille por el.

Ron la miro.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Camille. ¡Tu eres una gran persona! Cualquier hombre se volvería loco por ti...

-Pero tu no, ¿Verdad? Tú te vuelves loco por Hermione Granger –dijo Camille.

Ron la miro con ojos culpables.

-No te preocupes, Ron... Yo... Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti –dijo Camille-. Yo me ocupare de cancelar la boda, no te preocupes por eso.

-Entonces... ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? –pregunto Ron.

-¡Pues claro! –dijo Camille abrazando a Ron mientras sonreía.

-Me alegra muchísimo. No quería perder tu amistad por esto...

-Yo tampoco –dijo Camille sonriendo.

Siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que Ron dijo que tenía que irse.

Camille ya se había hecho los exámenes de embarazo. Estaba esperando muy nerviosa los resultados. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría?

-¡Camille! –exclamo una voz tras de ella.

-¡Ah! –exclamo Camille volteándose. Era Ron, que la veía extrañado -. ¡Ron, me asustaste!

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpo Ron-. ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Este... Yo... -balbuceo Camille.

-¿Sra. DAlessandro? –pregunto un doctor saliendo de una puerta.

-¡Soy... Soy yo! –dijo Camille nerviosamente.

-Sra. DAlessandro, mis mas cordiales felicitaciones ¡Lleva usted tres semanas de embarazo! –exclamo el doctor entregándole los estudios.

**Notas de las autoras: **

**Melissa: **Hola!!! Aqui esta otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!! Para mi este es el mejor capitulo (hasta ahora) que hemos publicado.

_**Andy**: Pues a mi tambien me ha gustado muchisimo.. aunque creo que el pobre de Ronnie se ha llevado una gran sorpresa con esta noticia.. somos muy malas .. jejeje pero bueno ojala les guste muchisimo este capo_

**Melissa: **Si, pobre Ronnie... ja, pero sera mas desgraciado en el proximo cap, se los puedo asegurar!!!

_**Andy**: melissa.. pobres lectoras siempre las dejas muy picadas.. y despues te quejas de que quieren que actualicemos rapido!!_

_pero bueno chicas ya saben si quieren capi dejen review_

_Se cuidan muchooo!! Byes!!_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Camille abrió sus ojos lentamente. Una luz le molestaba mucho. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente recordó. Estaba embarazada...

Camille se encogio en la cama y comenzo a llorar.

-Camille...

Camille levanto la vista y se encontró con un pelirrojo que la miraba fríamente. Camille volvió a bajar la vista y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a ella? ¡Por irresponsable! ¡Por adultera!

-Mírame, Camille –dijo Ron-. ¿No te atreves a mirarme?

Camille volvió a mirar a Ron, y poso sus ojos en los del pelirrojo.

-Así que... ¡Estas embarazada! –dijo Ron fríamente-. Y... ¿Se puede saber, _Srta_. DAlessandro, quien es el padre de esa criatura? ¡Por que yo no soy! Nunca quisiste hacer el amor conmigo cuando éramos novios... ¿Por qué? ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Por que te daba miedo. Por que querías esperar a que nos casáramos, y Dios sabe que mas. ¡Pero con ese hijo de P... no te importo hacer! ¿A que no?

Camille desvió la vista.

-¡No, Camille, mírame! –dijo Ron agarrándole el mentón y obligándola a que lo mirase-. Dime, Camille ¿Quién es el padre de esa criatura?

Camille no respondió.

-¡Contesta con un demonio! –exclamo Ron enojado.

Camille suspiro.

-No te lo diré –dijo Camille.

-¿No? Y... ¿Por qué no?

-¡Por que no se me da mi regalada gana! –Exclamo Camille-. ¡Ahora déjame en paz, Ronald Weasley, vete con tu querida Hermione! –dijo Camille acostándose de nuevo y tapándose la cara con la sabana.

Ron salio del cuarto sin dirigirle otra mirada a Camille. Estaba enojado. Era cierto que no la amaba, pero aun así había sido su novia y no había pasado ni siquiera una semana que habían terminado, ¡Y ella estaba embarazada de _tres_ semanas! También era cierto que el la había engañado a ella, pero el tenia el presentimiento de que ella lo engañaba mucho antes de que el volviera a encontrarse con Hermione.

Ron se dirigio al callejón Diagon, tenia ganas de tomarse algo.

Al entrar al callejón, vio a una chica castaña con el cabello espeso caminar rápidamente hacia un restaurante que estaba cerca. Hermione. ¿Qué haría allí? Tal vez se encontraría con una amiga.

A Ron le entro curiosidad saber con quien se encontraría Hermione, así que decidió seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Cuando entro al restaurante (teniendo cuidado para que Hermione no lo viera), vio que Hermione estaba en una mesa sentada con nada mas y nada menos que Viktor Krum. ¿Qué dianche hacia SU Hermione con ese? Luego vio como Krum se acercaba a Hermione y le daba un beso en los labios.

-No lo puedo creer... -dijo Ron mirando con odio a la pareja y saliendo del restaurante.

Hermione salio corriendo de la ducha para poder contestar el teléfono.

-¿Buenas?

-¿Herrmione?

-¿Viktor? –pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-Si, Herrmione. ¿Nos podrriamos verr?

-¡¿Estas en Inglaterra?!

-Si, Herrmione, necesito verte. Por favor –dijo Viktor

Hermione dudo un poco.

-Esta bien, Viktor. ¿En donde nos vemos? –Viktor le dijo la dirección de un restaurante en el callejón Diagon.

Hermione se arreglo y se dirigió al callejón Diagon. Fue inmediatamente a la dirección que le había dicho, no se le fue muy difícil encontrarla, ya que había venido otras veces.

-¡Hola, Viktor! –exclamo Hermione sentándose en la mesa donde se encontraba el búlgaro-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Herrmione, no voy a estarr con muchos rodeos –dijo Viktor-. Yo no te he podido olvidarr...

-Viktor...

-No, Herrmione, dejame terminarr. Yo todavía te quierro. ¿Me podrrias darr otrra oporrtunidad? –pregunto Viktor, pero no la dejo responder, ya que había unido sus labio con los de Hermione.

Hermione oyó que alguien decía «no lo puedo creer», fue apenas un susurro, pero ella lo oyó como si fuera un grito, se separo bruscamente de Viktor, y solamente alcanzo a ver la espalda de un chico pelirrojo que salía corriendo del lugar.

-¡Ron! –exclamo Hermione parándose rápidamente de la silla y saliendo corriendo tras el pelirrojo-. ¡Ron! ¡Ron, espera, por favor! –gritaba Hermione desesperada-. ¡Déjame explicarte!

Ron se paro de golpe.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? –pregunto Ron enojado-. ¿Ah, Hermione? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te encontrabas con Krum a escondidas mientras yo como un idiota creía que habías terminado con el?

-Ron...

-¡No me digas nada! –Exclamo Ron-. No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, Hermione Granger. Todas son iguales –Ron le envió una mirada de resentimiento a Hermione y desapareció.

Ron se dirigio a casa de su amigo Harry. Tenia que desahogarse con alguien ¿Y quien mejor que su mejor amigo?

Cuando llego a la casa de su amigo toco el timbre y este abrió.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo Harry invitándolo a pasar.

-Ya no se puede confiar en las mujeres, Harry –declaro Ron sentándose en un sofá frente a Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo un poco extrañado.

-¡Camille me engañaba! –exclamo Ron enojado.

Harry se puso pálido.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Harry nervioso.

-¡Esta embarazada de tres semanas, Harry! –Harry abrió los ojos a mas no poder... ¿Camille... Embarazada? -. Y hace tres semanas aun éramos novios.

-Pero... ¿No es tuyo? –pregunto Harry cautelosamente.

-¿Mío? ¡Si, claro! Esa... Esa chica ni siquiera me quiso decir quien es el padre –bufo Ron-. ¡Ja! Creo que ni ella sabe quien es. ¡No me puedo ni imaginar la cantidad de hombre con la que ella ha estado!

-¿Ha estado con muchos hombres?

-¡No lo dudes! Creo que si hubiese sabido quien es, por lo menos me lo hubiera dicho... ¡Pero no! ¡Me dijo que no me lo diría! Para mí que le dio demasiada vergüenza decirme que no sabía...

-Pero... ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Yo estaba ahí cuando el doctor le dijo que tenia tres semanas de embarazo! –exclamo Ron.

-Pero... ¿Cómo puedes esta tan seguro de que estuvo con otro?

-¡No estoy seguro de que estuvo con otro! ¡Estoy seguro de que estuvo con _otros_!

-Pero... No puedes estar seguro. O sea, tal vez... Tal vez ella tuvo algún desliz con alguien... Y... ¡No puedes descartar que sea tuyo!

-¡No es mío! Estoy 100 seguro de que no es mío, Harry –dijo Ron-. Es de otro. Pero... ¿Quién?

Harry se quedo callado. Había una posibilidad de que el niño sea suyo... Pero el había usado varios hechizos de protección. Tal vez era cierto lo que decía Ron... Tal vez Camille haya estado con más hombres...

-Pero eso no es lo que mas me duele –dijo Ron sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-¿No?

-¡Hermione aun se ve con Krum! ¡Los vi besándose en un restaurante en el callejón Diagon!

-¿Estas seguro?

-¡Si! Ja, y yo como un idiota volviendo a caer ¡Pero ya no mas! ¡No quiero volver a ver a esas... Esas... Mujeres en mi vida!

-Ron... Creo que estas algo alterado...

-Si... Tienes razón ¿Me prestas tu baño? –pregunto Ron.

-Claro, claro. Ya sabes donde queda.

Ron se paro y se dirigió al baño, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

Casi dentro de nada sonó el timbre. Harry fue a abrir preguntándose quien seria. Al abrir se encontró con Camille. Estaba algo despeinada, y con los ojos muy rojos. Se notaba que había llorado mucho.

-Camille –dijo Harry fríamente-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo Harry...

-Fíjate que bien. Yo también necesito hablar contigo. Pero no ahora...

-¿Por qué no ahora? –pregunto Ron a sus espaldas sobresaltándolos.

-Ron... ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Camille.

-¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí? –pregunto Ron-. ¿Qué necesitan hablar ustedes dos?

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-¿Por qué no responden? –pregunto Ron mirándolos inquisidoramente-. Vamos. Sin miedo ¡No me los voy a comer!

Ni una palabra. Ron pasaba su mirada de Harry a Camille. Ambos evitaban la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¡Muy bien! No me digan –dijo Ron fríamente-. Igual ya me imagino –Ron bufo con indignación-. Ahora si estoy convencido de que no se puede confiar absolutamente en nadie, por que luego de un tiempo te apuñalan por la espalda –dicho esto desapareció.

-Maldita sea... -dijo Harry poniéndose una mano en la cabeza-. Bueno, ya esta bien. ¿Qué me tenias que decir? –pregunto Harry cuando ambos se encontraban en la sala.

-Harry, yo...

-¿Tu...?

-Yo... Estoy embarazada –dijo Camille cerrando los ojos.

-Ya veo –dijo Harry sin inmutarse-. Sabes quien es el padre ¿Verdad?

Camille miro a Harry entre sorprendida y dolida... ¿Por quien la tomaba? ¿Acaso creía que ella se iba acostando con cual hombre se le pase por la vista?

-Responde.

Al parecer si. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso de ella? ¿Cómo pudo pensar...? A Camille se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era muy fácil pensarlo ¿No se había acostado ella sin titubeos con el?

-No... -dijo Camille parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida. Harry la siguió y cuando la alcanzo la agarro de la muñeca para que no se vaya.

-No sabes –dijo Harry con rencor-. ¿Y con cuantos es que te acuestas que no sabes eso, ah?

-¡No llevo la cuenta, Potter! –dijo Camille. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos-. Es que son tantos... -dijo Camille en tono frió, limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano- que es imposible saber cuantos son.

Harry miro con rabia a Camille. En realidad estaba confuso, no sabía si Camille estaba exagerando o le decía la verdad.

-Le diré a cualquiera de ellos que estoy embarazada de el. Después de todo, es muy posible que sea cierto, ¿no? –siguió Camille, aumentando la rabia de Harry.

-Eres una zorra –susurro Harry en un tono casi inaudible.

Camille sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para retenerlas.

-¡Ah, bueno! Tal vez sea cierto. ¿Cuál es tu definición de zorra? –pregunto Camille ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? Ni ella lo sabia, las palabras salían de su boca sin que ella la controlara. Sentía mucho enojo al hecho que Harry pensara eso de ella.

Harry la jalo hacia si y la beso violentamente. Camille intento separarse, pero al ver que el chico no cedía, desistió y se dejo llevar. Paso sus manos por el cuello, y el chico la agarro por la cintura para pegarla aun mas a el.

De repente se separo bruscamente y Camille casi se cae al suelo.

-¡Lagarte! –exclamo Harry-. ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, Camille DAlessandro!

-Yo tampoco te quiero volver a ver... Harry Potter –dijo Camille saliendo de la casa de Harry con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ron se sentía fatal. Había descubierto que Camille lo engañaba. Que Hermione aun se veía con Krum. Y después descubrió que la persona con la que Camille lo engañaba Era su mejor amigo ¡Y todo en un mismo día!

-¡Ja! Mi mejor amigo –murmuro Ron entre dientes-. ¡Entre comillas será! Yo confiando en el... ¡Y Hermione! Me dijo y me juro que me amaba, que ya no estaba con Krum ¡Y miren con lo que me sale! Y Camille... ¡Yo pensando que ella me era fiel y miren con lo que me sale!

Ron tiro comenzó a dar puñetazos en la almohada.

-Que imbecil he sido...

Le resbalaron algunas lágrimas por las mejillas, pero se las limpio casi al instante.

-No llorare... ¡Y mucho menos por... _esos_!

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas, llorando como una magdalena.

Después de que todo estaba bien con Ron, que ya el había terminado con Camille... Venia el y la encontraba besándose con Krum. ¡¿Por qué tenia que estar el en ese preciso momento?! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!

-_Maldita sea mi suerte..._ -pensó Hermione.

Hermione llevaba ya un buen rato llorando y maldiciendo su vida en su habitación, estaba demasiado deprimida, aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado pero le daba la impresión de que todo había acabado entre Ron y ella, se encontraba pensando en eso cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento, no sabía quien podía ser, pero aunque no tenia ganas de recibir visitas se lavó la cara, se arreglo un poco y abrió la puerta.

Hola Hermione-

Ehh.. Viktor, hola-

Krum había llegado a la casa de Herms, la observó sin entrar al departamento y noto el enrojecimiento de su rostro.

Has estado llorando Hermione??-

Ehh.. no, no- minto ella

No me digas que.. fue por eso verdad?? .. peleaste con ron por lo del beso?

Ehh.. pues no, bueno de hecho si Viktor.. fue por eso

Ohh Herms.. lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí de haberte besado

No pasa nada Viktor, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer

Claro que si- respondio el chico

Viktor que..- pero Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar porque Krum ya se había ido.

Víktor Krum recorría el callejón Diagon esperando encontrar a Ron, Víktor se sentía culpable del sufrimiento de Hermione, se encontraba pensando en lo mal que se sentía por hacer sentir mal a Hermione cuando divisó una cabeza pelirroja en un bar.. se dirigió a donde se encontraba el joven..

Weasley- le llamo Víktor

Ron volteó al sentir que alguien lo llamaba, apretó la copa que tenía en la mano hasta casi reventarla al darse cuenta de quien era el que lo llamaba

que quieres Krum?- preguntó cuando este se hubo sentado a su lado

Hablar contigo-

De que?- dijo ron de forma grosera

De Hermione-

ACASO VIENES A RESTREGARME COMO ME LA QUITASTE DE NUEVO?- dijo Ron perdiendo la compostura

Cálmate Weasley, no quiero hacer un espectáculo

NO ME CALMO!! YA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME QUITAS A LA MUJER QUE AMO Y AUN ASI ME PIDES QUE ME CALME???!!-

Si vine a hablar contigo es justamente para decirte que nada es como tu te lo imaginas

QUE YO ME IMAGINO?? LO SIENTO, PERO YO NO ME IMAGINO NADA!! YO LOS VI BESÁNDOSE!!

No, tu no nos viste besándonos, tu viste como yo la besaba que es diferente.

PARA MI ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, ELLA ES UNA PERRA!!-

En este punto Viktor no resistió más y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ron, dejándolo en el piso

Eso fue para que aprendieras a respetar a Hermione, ella te ama!! Y justamente por eso estoy aquí, porque yo la amo a ella y quiero que sea feliz!! Por eso es que vine a explicarte lo que paso!! Así que reflexiona Ronald!! Si en verdad la amas deberías hablar con ella.. piénsalo..

Dicho esto Víktor salió del bar, dejando a un confundido y abatido Ron en el suelo.

Nueve meses después

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon, su mente estaba en otro lugar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, nueve meses para ser exactos que no había visto a Camille, la extrañaba, aunque le costara aceptarlo la extrañaba, sabía que se había portado muy mal con ella, la había tratado como a una zorra, pero en ese momento eso era lo que había sentido.. ella le había dicho que no sabia quien era el padre de su bebé y eso lo había enfurecido.. aun así no había podido sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza, la amaba, sí, la amaba, lamentablemente eso lo había descubierto tiempo después de separarse de ella.

En estos pensamientos iba sumido Harry, cuando al entrar en una tienda su mirada se cruzo con una azul profundo, ahí estaba ella, Camille, su Camille, Harry noto enseguida su vientre crecido, era obvio, el bebe debería estar por nacer.

Harry se acerco tímidamente hacia la joven, no sabía como reaccionaria ella después de ese tiempo.

Camille...- dijo Harry una vez frente a la joven

Eh.. Ha.. Harry, como estas?

Bien, y tu como has estado?, tu embarazo?

Pues.. va bien.. el bebe debe de nacer en estos dias..

Y.. el padre? Se ha hecho responsable?- preguntó Harry, se notaban celos en su voz

No puedo creer que sigas con eso Harry!!- respondio alterada ella- tu sabes bien que..

Camille no pudo continuar.. su cara se contorsiono de dolor y tuvo que sostenerse pronto de lo que tenía mas cerca.. en este caso Harry, por la apariencia de la chica los dolores debian ser cada vez más fuertes y Harry no entendió que estaba pasando hasta que un ligero chorro de agua se empezo a escurrir por las piernas de la joven, Camille había roto fuente, el bebe estaba a punto de nacer.

Harry estaba congelado.. no se le ocurria nada que hacer, hasta que de pronto tomo a Camille en brazos y se concentro todo lo que el momento se lo permitia, hacia varios meses que no se aparecía, y la verdad es que nunca lo habia hecho con una mujer a punto de dar a luz pero era lo unico que se le ocurria hacer en ese momento asi que sin pensarlo dos meses puso toda la concentración posible y en menos de un minuto aparecieron en el pabellón de urgencias del hospital San Mungo.

Un medimago los vio aparecerse y al ver el estado en el cual venía Camille hizo aparecer rápidamente una camilla, inmediatamente partieron hacia la sala de partos, Harry se quedó estático.. no se sentía capaz de acompañarla y de hecho no lo hizo.

Habían pasado mas de tres horas desde que Camille había ingresado a la sala de partos, en ese momento un joven medimago se acerco a Harry.

Felicitaciones señor Potter, es usted padre de una hermosa bebita.

Esas palabras le cayeron a Harry como un balde de agua helada, ni siquiera sabía si el era el padre, aunque lo deseaba con todo su ser, deseaba ser el padre de la niña de la mujer que amaba.

Si me acompaña le mostrare a la bebita Señor.

Eh.. eh.. si si claro, lo acompaño.

Harry lo siguió hasta una sala, en ella habia una pequeña cuna con una bebe dormida en su interior, Harry la miró intentando hallar en ella algo que le dijera o que al menos le diera una esperanza.. pero lo primero que noto en la pequeña realmente no lo hizo, la niña lucía un brillante cabello rojo.

es de ron- pensó Harry

En ese momento la pequeña abrió sus ojos y le dirigió una profunda mirada a Harry, en ese momento la luz de la esperanza volvió a encenderse en el, el cabello rojo estaba acompañado de unos grandes y preciosos ojos esmeralda, la chiquilla le recordaba a alguien, pero en ese momento no lo podía ubicar (N/A: ¬¬ Harry por dios!!¬¬) lo único que sabia en ese momento era que la pequeña tenia unos ojos iguales a los suyos, la esperanza no se había perdido del todo.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que la bebe había nacido, desde ese entonces Harry no se había despegado ni un solo momento ni de Camille ni de la bebita, aunque la primera aun no le había dicho nada Harry sentía a la bebe como suya, y también a Camille, cada día la amaba mas.

Las cosas estaban muy bien, incluso Harry visualizaba la posibilidad de volver con Camille y pedirle matrimonio.. así estarían ellos dos juntos.. y con la bebe, en eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta de la habitación de Camille se abrió dejando pasar por ella a un joven alto y muy guapo, pelirrojo, y con unos ojos esmeralda parecidos a los de Harry pero no tan brillantes, los del joven desconocido daban impresión de ser mas oscuros.. entre esmeralda y aceituna.

El joven miró a Camille quien en ese momento se encontraba dormida en la cama y entonces miró a Harry y con paso decidido se acercó a él, Harry se levanto de la silla en la que hasta entonces había estado sentado y fue al encuentro del joven.

Mucho gusto, Harry Potter- dijo el moreno a manera de presentación cuando estaba en frente del pelirrojo- y no es por ser descortés pero podría decirme quien es usted?

Con mucho gusto, Harry Potter, mi nombre es Bastian, Bastian Delacour y soy el ex novio de Camille.

Harry se quedó helado, el ex novio de Camille, y ese leve parecido con la bebe.. no.. eso no podía estar pasando.

_Andy: LO SIENTOOOOOOOO PERDONEN LA DEMORA!!! FUE MI CULPAAAAAAA LO SE.. pero aqui estamos con un capi mas largo de lo normal para solucionarlo.. cierto melissa?_

**Melissa: Siiiiiiiiiiii!! Y tambien ya saben, cualquier queja por que duramos mucho, a Andy!! Yo no tuve nada que ver. p **

_Andy: no me ayudes tanto niña!! pero bueno mi cumpleaños me hizo bien y logre escribir algo.. asi que quiero de regalo que nos dejen muchos pero muchos reviews.. que estan esperando??_

**Melissa: Y hablando del cumpleaños de Andy... ¿Hay alguien por aqui al que le guste el DG? ¿Si? Entonces pasate por Entre el Deber y el Amor, un fic dedicado a Andy por su cumple!**

_Andy: jajajjajajajja conque haciendote propaganda no meli?? bueno tambien les digo a las amantes del D/G que se den una vueltecita por mis fics y de paso me dejen reviewP.. jejejej.. asi que ya saben todas!! a dejarnos reviews a mely y a mi!_

**Melissa: jajajaja, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! p Y ya no les quitamos mas su tiempo, esperamos que les haya gustado el capi, y DEJEN REVIEW!!!**

_Andy: ah.. por cierto gracias a: piskix, mayreni, solamente yo, lil Granger, aziral, rotceher, padma, sarah-keyko, taeko, azkaban y Conny-B por sus reviews!! Mil besos y a ver a dejar reviews!!!!_

Andy


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6... el fin de una historia**

Abrió los ojos. No había nadie en la habitación. Era extraño: Harry siempre se encontraba ahí.

¿Harry? –lo llamó. Tal vez estaba en el baño.

Efectivamente, la puerta del baño se abrió, pero el que salio no fue precisamente Harry…

¿Bastian? –pregunto Camille, sorprendida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Esto **no paso nueve meses después**, si no días después de la pelea entre Viktor y ron)

Tenía que ser valiente y tragarse su orgullo.

Ron estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Hermione. No estaba seguro si tocar o no. Sabía que le debía una disculpa a Hermione. La amaba, y la "conversación" con Viktor lo había hecho reflexionar…

_Toca la puerta, Ron¡tócala! _

Levanto la mano dispuesto a tocar, pero…

¿Ron? –la voz de Hermione, que provenía de atrás, lo asusto muchísimo.

¡Ah! Hermione… ¡Que susto me has pegado! –exclamo Ron tratando de calmarse.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Hermione, extrañada de encontrarse al pelirrojo frente a su puerta.

Yo… Quería disculparme… Debí dejar que me explicaras lo que había pasado con Krum… Debí oírte, lo siento –dijo Ron apenado.

No tienes que disculparte, Ron…

Si tengo. Yo te amo, Hermione, haría lo que fuera por ti. Pero en ese momento que te vi me acababa de enterar que Camille estaba embarazada… Me sentía muy confundido…

Yo también te amo, Ron…

Y… ¿Le darías otra oportunidad a este tonto cabezota?

Solamente si este tonto cabezota se queda a comer… -dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Hecho –dijo sonriendo también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Ahora si háganse de cuenta que paso los nueve meses…)

¿Bastian¿Qué haces aquí?

¿No te alegra verme, Camille? –pregunto Bastian.

No es eso… Me sorprende. ¿No deberías estar en Francia?

Debería… Pero me entere que habías dado a luz… No podía dejar de conocer a tu hijo.

Ya veo…

¿Te preguntas donde esta Potter?

Pues… -Camille se sonrojo un poco.

El se fue hace unos quince minutos. Dijo que tenía asuntos que atender.

Camille miro a Bastian. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello rojo. Igual que su hija… ¡Lo que le faltaba¡Harry pensaba que Bastian era el padre de su hija!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡No puedo creer que todavía sigas peleado con Harry! –exclamo Hermione a su novio, mientras comían un helado en el callejón Diagon.

¡Me traiciono, Hermione! –exclamo Ron indignado-. ¡Andaba con mi novia!

Lo que esta hecho, hecho esta, Ron. Además, no vas a perder tantos años de amistad con Harry por eso¡Tú ni siquiera querías a Camille¡Harry si¿Qué tiene de malo si ellos se querían?

Hermione, ese no es el problema¡El problema es que no me lo haya dicho!

Ron… -suspiro Hermione-. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, y sinceramente ¡me tienes harta! Te hace falta Harry, no lo niegues…

¡No me hace falta nadie! –exclamo Ron, testarudo.

¡Oh, si! Claro que te hace falta Harry, no lo niegues –dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia-. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy al tocador –dijo parándose de mala manera.

Ron suspiro. No le hacia falta Harry. No le hacia falta Harry. No le hacia falta Harry. No le hacia falta Harry. No le hacia falta Harry. Si le hacia falta Harry. Si le hacia falta Harry. Si le hacia falta Harry.

Volvió a suspirar.

Tal vez Hermione tenía razón. Quizás debía hacer las paces con Harry, al fin y al cabo si lo extrañaba…

Hola, Ron –Dijo una voz a su espalda. Ron se volteo. Era Harry.

Harry… -dijo sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione me llamo –dijo simplemente.

Ya veo…

Entonces todo era una trampa de Hermione…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se paro, dispuesto a irse, pero…

Lo siento…

¿Qué dices?

Lo siento –repitió Harry-. Siento no haberte contado lo mío con Camille… En verdad ni siquiera se como fue que comenzó todo con ella… Yo… Lo siento mucho, Ron.

Ron se quedo mirándolo.

Bueno… Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte… Y pues… Nos vemos…

Harry dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Ron lo detuvo.

¡Harry! –El pelinegro volteo-. Yo… -balbuceo-. Yo también lo siento… Creo que no debí reaccionar así… Al fin y al cabo yo no amaba a Camille… Y no creo que debamos desperdiciar todos estos años de amistad por esto…

¿Amigos?

Por supuesto –dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras se daban un abrazo.

¡Por fin! –Exclamo Hermione apareciendo de repente-. ¡Ya era hora de que se amigaran! –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Bien, ya podemos estar los tres juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ron y Harry también sonrieron. El trío junto, otra vez…

Harry¿Y Camille? –Pregunto Hermione-. ¿Cómo esta ella?

¿Y el bebé? –Pregunto Ron.

Harry se tenso. Camille… Desde que se fue del hospital, a la llegada de ese Bastian Delacour, hace un poco menos de una semana, no la había vuelto a ver…

¿No es esa que esta ahí? –pregunto Ron señalando a una mujer, que efectivamente era Camille, con un carrito de bebé, caminando con Bastian Delacour, el que seguramente era el padre de su hija…

Harry asintió en silencio.

¿Y quien se supone que es ese tipo? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

Por el parecido con la hija de Camille, supongo que es el padre… -dijo Harry observando a Camille con mirada inexpresiva.

Pe… Pero… ¿No eras…¿Tu no…? –balbuceo Ron.

¡Camille! –la llamó Hermione.

¡Hermione¡¿Para que la llamas! –exclamo Harry en voz baja.

Camille se volteo hacia ellos y se quedo mirando a Harry fijamente.

¡Camille! –volvió a llamarla Hermione, haciendo señas para que se acerque.

Camille se acerco hacia ellos algo dudosa.

Hola, Hermione, Ron… -dijo Camille sin dejar de mirar a Harry de reojo-… Harry…

¡Hola, Camille! –Exclamo Hermione, entusiasta-. ¿Cómo estas¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos¿Este es tu hijo? –pregunto viendo a la pequeña.

Hija –corrigió Camille.

¡Es preciosa¿Cómo se llama?

Aun no lo se –dijo Camille sonrojándose.

¡Tienes que pensar un nombre pronto, Camille! –Dijo Hermione-. ¿Y este caballero quien es? –pregunto Hermione mirando a Bastian.

El es Bastian Delacour, un antiguo amigo –dijo Camille.

Mucho gusto…

Hermione, Hermione Granger.

…Hermione.

Bueno, Camille, creo que deberíamos vernos mas seguido… Estábamos muy distanciadas –dijo Hermione sonriendo-. Te mandare una lechuza. Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir¡Nos vemos, Camille, Bastian!

Nos vemos… -dijo Camille en voz baja.

Hermione agarro a Ron y Harry del brazo y prácticamente los arrastro hacia el caldero chorreante, donde se dirigieron a casa de esta en polvos flu.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto! –exclamo Hermione apenas llegaron-. Harry, esa niña es tuya.

Harry sonrió amargamente.

Hermione, esa niña es pelirroja, igual que el Bastian ese…

¿Y los ojos? –pregunto Hermione.

¡Bastian también los tiene verdes! –exclamo Harry.

Pero Bastian los tiene… No se… Diferentes… Más opacos. La niña los tiene igual a los tuyos…

Ya. ¿Y el cabello¿Cómo explicas el cabello¡Los tiene igual a…

…Tu madre! –Termino Hermione-. ¡Por Dios, Harry, esa niña es un vivo retrato de Lily Potter!

Harry miro a Hermione… Quizás ella tuviera razón…

Harry, no puede ser que seas tan ciego… Creo que tendrás que cambiar las gafas, por que ya no te están funcionando

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se dirigía a paso lento hacia su casa. Las palabras de Hermione aun le retumbaban en la cabeza.

_-Creo que deberías buscarla, Harry –_hacia dicho-. _Ustedes dos están hechos para estar juntos, y por un error no se van a separar…_

_-Pero¿y si ella no me quiere? –_Pregunto Harry_-. ¿Y si ella esta con Bastian Delacour?_

_-¿Y si no lo esta? _–Pregunto Hermione.

Harry suspiro. Abrió las puertas de su casa y entro. Quería estar solo, pensar… Pero…

¿Camille! –Exclamo Harry, observando a la chica que estaba sentada en un sofá con la niña en brazos, dormida.

¡No hables tan fuerte, que la vas a despertar! –reclamó Camille.

Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Harry confuso-. ¿Cómo entraste?

Tengo mis métodos –dijo Camille-. Harry…

Camille…

Eh… Yo… -balbuceo Camille. No sabia exactamente que decir. Bastian la había convencido para ir, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo…

Camille… ¿Esa niña es mía? –Ya. Había preguntado. ¡Al fin había preguntado!

No puedo creer que lo dudaras…

Harry la miro. Y miro a la niña. Se acerco a Camille y a su hija y las abrazo. Su hija. Su Camille. Sus dos princesas. Sus dos todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ronald Bilius Weasley¿acepta como esposa a Hermione Jane Granger, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? –pregunto el cura.

Si, acepto –Respondió el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione.

Hermione Jane Granger¿acepta como esposo a Ronald Bilius Weasley, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Bien, ya puede besar a la novia.

Ron se acerco a Hermione y la beso suavemente. Su esposa. ¡Que feliz se sentía!

¿La otra pareja? –pregunto el cura.

¿Qué otra pareja? –pregunto Camille, extrañada.

Para sorpresa de esta, Harry se levanto dejando a Sheryl (así se llamaba la niña) en brazos de Hermione y agarraba a Camille del brazo.

¿Harry? –pregunto Camille.

Se que no querías casarte por el momento, Camille, pero quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que te amo y daría todo por ti…

Camille sonrió y se dirigió junto con Harry al altar. Ambos dieron el tan ansiado "acepto" y se besaron.

Ahora todos eran felices. Harry y Camille casados, con una preciosa hija, Sheryl, y Ron y Hermione, con esta ultima embarazada de un mes. Ya no necesitaban más nada, ni más nadie. Ya lo tenían todo…

La felicidad completa.

FIN

**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS**

_Andy: Por finnnn! volvimos y ya terminamos este bello fic ... sorry por la demora en serio ... pero quejense con la inspiracion de mely que la abandono por un tiempo muuuuuy largo_

**Melissa: Si! Pero no me culpen a mi, es mi inspiracion! Es muy malcriada y me abandona por tiempos muy largos, pero ya pude escribir algo decente y aqui estamos!**

_Andy: siii y bueno se que a lo mejor se cansaron de esperar pero al final volvimos con este capi donde solucionamos todos los problemas y nuestros personajes ya pueden ser felices para siempre!_

**Melissa: Lamento mucho la demora, y espero que no se les haya olvidado de que va el fic... Pero lo dudo ..**

_andy: bueno asi que ya no los molestamos mas ... asi que a dejar rr que es la ultima oportunidad que tienen! besos chaitooo_


End file.
